


All The Way From Busan

by LilithGloor



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jimin (BTS) is an empath, Jimin's abilitiy gets out of control, Magic, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin takes care of everyone, mentions of mental health issues, this is kind of pre their success in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithGloor/pseuds/LilithGloor
Summary: Jimin has been called everything from overly emotional to empathetic. But the truth is more than that, he can feel the emotions of the people around him.He's learned to deal with that but then it gets a bit out of control and he needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

People had called me everything from overly emotional to empathetic, but the truth was much more than that.

It wasn't that my own emotions were too strong. In fact, I was never sure how many of my emotions were really mine. How so? I felt other's emotions very much like my own.

I had noticed it as a kid already when I was worried when I had no reason to worry or felt angry at someone who hadn't done anything to wrong me. I had told my parents, but I felt immensely worried afterwards, so I shut my mouth and didn't bring it up again.

I learned to deal with it on my own. I learned that emotions were stronger but easier to handle from people I felt close to, or they felt close to me, I was never sure. While I could pinpoint nuances in my parents' emotions, my classmates only left brief impressions. 

I learned to sit with the studious kids so their eagerness to learn would rub off on me so that I could perform well in school so I didn't have to feel my parents' disappointment on top of mine.

Then I discovered dance and with that one of the only ways I could express what I was feeling without worrying someone else and myself.

Dance brought more control, too, because while I danced I discovered ways to concentrate on a specific person's emotions. More even, I learned to discover reasons behind emotions. I couldn't read a person's mind, but I could find out who or what had caused them to feel the way they did if I was lucky.

Another thing I discovered was that I hated being alone. Having grown up feeling others' emotions meant that was what I was used to. When I was completely alone I only felt a third or maybe less of the amount of emotions I usually felt. It felt terribly empty. When I felt it for the first time I ran towards the nearest crowd just so I wouldn't feel so empty anymore. So I became a people's person. I always surrounded myself with friends and family and if they weren't there strangers had to be enough. But for no price, I wanted to feel this empty again.

When I grew older my parents' emotions got harder to handle. Or I was getting worse at it. But either way after an incident where my mother and I shouted at each other for a straight hour only fueling the other's anger I decided to do some serious dancing and get away. Maybe just for a short time. But for now.

Bighit picked me up. And made me their trainee. And I moved to Seoul. At first, it was extremely difficult. New city, new people, new emotions.

When I first met the other members I kept close to Jungkook from the beginning, not because we were both from Busan, but because he was shy, while not unpleasantly so, and so I could hide behind the shyness he made me feel while I got used to the emotions of the others. He carried the lightest emotional burden, too, so he was easier to be around.

But it didn't take too long to get used to and while the immense sadness or self-doubt of the others could still get to me I had it under better control.

By the time our debut was announced their emotions were familiar and comforting to me. They thought I'd just gotten over my shyness, but I was just not hiding behind it anymore.

Then I realized I might not actually debut with the others and for what might have been the first time my own emotions were the strongest and they were filled with panic. I wouldn't be able to deal with another change! I liked my members' emotions and had gotten well enough at handling them that I was comfortable around them.

The support I got from them, though, was amazing and then the date was set and I was included in Bangtan. I felt relieved and I wasn't the only one.

We debuted and continued on with music. It took a bit but we climbed to the top of the charts and into the hearts of fans. And if I couldn't handle the others' emotions one day they just thought I was battling mental issues like some of them did, not knowing that I was actually battling their mental issues. But I could deal with it. I named myself emotional care-taker because I was the one who always knew what everyone was feeling. While they noticed that I was very attentive to how they were feeling I was subtle enough that they didn't suspect anything wrong and, let's be honest: who'd get the idea that someone else was able to feel their emotions?

On one hand, it got easier with time. I was able to say whose emotions were whose, though it didn't matter a lot of the time since we all felt very similarly. On the other hand, it got harder since their emotions kept on getting stronger and were sometimes cancelling out what I knew were mine. They were also piling on top of each other and when all of them were feeling exhausted I felt as if I'd collapse right there. Which actually happened which in turn worried everyone else. Our manager realised that we were getting really too little sleep so he arranged for us to have either more time to sleep or time between schedules where we could possibly sleep, too.

Oftentimes when I was around my members I didn't feel the emotions of other people around us which was mostly good since I didn't have to get used to them, something very useful for variety shows where we spent several hours with people we barely knew and it was all recorded.

But then it got out of hand. I noticed it first during the time Taehyung was filming Hwarang. Every now and then I'd get a burst of emotions I believed were his. But he was so far away that shouldn't be possible. Then Jungkook was out with Yugyeom and his feelings only got a little less strong but were still there the whole time. Then the Jimins in Kpop had a meeting because we thought that'd be fun and the whole time I still felt my members' emotions at the edge of my awareness.

So I decided that this was getting out of control and I had to do something about it.

Where do you go when there's something weird happening and you need help? That's right, the internet.

The only problem was that I couldn't find a thing in Korean. But why was I surprised? Even if there were people with similar problems they wouldn't post about it on the internet if they were Korean.

That left me with two options, well three: One, I just let it go on and I'd see what'd happen, two, I talked to someone, but as stated this was Korea, and three, I'd learn English.

So the next time we had a little free time I went to Namjoon. "Hyung? I want to learn English. Can you teach me?"

Surprise.

"Yeah, sure. Why so suddenly?" he asked.

"I want to be able to communicate with fans when we're on tour," I said and sure, that was true, too. Which was why he bought it.

"Alright. Let's, uh, where do we start?"

So he taught me English and I used the internet for even more resources to become fluent. And when Got7's Mark heard I was trying to improve my English he helped me, too, though that wasn't that often since we both had busy schedules.

Namjoon tried to get the others to improve their English, too, but they weren't very motivated and soon I outdid them so they gave it up again.

Now that I was concentrating on it I noticed a fast improvement and soon enough I actually started looking for ways to help me get control over the emotions flooding my body.

By then it had reached the point where I could very accurately tell where my members were, even if they were across the city, but still felt their emotions at any given time. When we'd been able to go home for a few days I had a bit of a break, but not even then completely. Of course, Jungkook was in Busan, too, but I could still feel emotions from the others if I concentrated a little.

It was then that I found what I was looking for. Cookies had, of course, picked up on what I was researching and an advert popped up. Therapy for the strange and unusual. At first, I wanted to dismiss it as just another ad, but then it struck me that this might be just what I needed.

The ad led to a website for multiple therapists, one advertising her therapy was for the strange and unusual.

I was unsure of what that could mean but at that moment I received a wave of joy from Jungkook at the goddamn other end of the goddamn city so I decided that caution could go fuck itself, I needed help.

When I had already dialled the number I wondered whether anyone would even be up at this hour, then realized that this therapist was in Los Angeles and it was the middle of the night here, so it'd most likely be a decent time over there.

Indeed the call connected and a female voice answered, " Dr Bright's office for the strange and unusual, Sarah Jacobs speaking. How can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Jimin Park and I... I need help and I think Dr Bright might be able to help me," I said. I probably should have thought this through.

"Yes, would you like to make an appointment to speak with her?" Mrs Jacobs asked.

"That might be a little difficult. I live in South Korea," I said.

"Oh, uh, Dr Bright does phone appointments, too, though usually not for the first meeting, but could that work?"

"Yes, that'd be great." It looked like I was lucky.

"Maybe finding a better way than the usual phone would be beneficial, too, I can't imagine it'd be cheap to call from South Korea to California."

I cursed in Korean. "I forgot that. But yes, that'd be good. Uh, I'm not allowed to have skype..."

"I imagine South Korea has its own apps for Internet-based calls. Dr Bright has a smartphone so she could download an app if it's available in the USA."

"Yes, the app we use is called Kakao. K-A-K-A-O. It's for messages, voice and video calls."

"Okay. How can she find you on there?"

I told her my ID.

"Great. Now I also need your personal information. Would you mind spelling your name?"

I did so.

"Gender?"

"Male."

"Age and Birthday?"

"21. The 13th of October, 1995."

"Place of Birth?"

"Busan, South Korea."

"Current address?"

I gave her my Seoul address. My company would have my head for that if they found out.

"Family?"

"Father, mother, younger brother."

"Do any of the experience similar problems?"

"I- I'm not sure, but I don't think so. But then again, this is South Korea so even if they did they wouldn't talk about it. I haven't told them either."

"Occupation?"

"I'm a singer and dancer in Korean entertainment industry."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"That, it sure is."

"Okay. Current living situation?"

"With six other guys, who also sing and dance. And rap."

"One word to broadly describe your problem?"

"Emotions?"

"And your e-mail address just to be sure we'd be able to contact you."

I gave it to her but added, "please only use it if really necessary, it's not a private address and I haven't told anybody."

"Certainly."

There was some noise on her end of the line.

Then she said, "goodbye, Caleb." And got a "bye, Sarah" back.

"Oh, Joan," Sarah said, "you have time right now, correct?"

"Yes, I do," another voice said in the background.

"Jimin, do you have time right now?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, yes," I said. I'd be on a train tomorrow, I could sleep then. Assuming Jungkook let me, which I sincerely hoped he would or he wouldn't like what would come for him.

"Then would it be okay if Dr Bright called you back in a few minutes?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, absolutely," I said.

"Alright. You'll be able to speak with her in a few minutes then."

"Great, thank you."

"You're welcome. In that case goodbye."

"Goodbye, and thank you."

I lowered the phone and stretched out on my bed. That went well so far. Now I could only hope the strange and unusual Dr Bright worked with included my kind.

About ten minutes later Kakao notified me about an incoming call.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up.

"Hello, this is Dr Bright. You are Jimin, correct?" a female voice said.

"Yes, that's me."

"So, Jimin, what lead to you calling me?" she asked.

"I saw an ad that said you do therapy for the strange and unusual and, well, my problem is certainly strange and unusual, so I hoped that'd be the same kind," I said.

"I see. What is your problem then? You said something about emotions?"

"Yes, uh..." Oh god, was I really about to tell someone? What was I thinking? "This is probably going to sound crazy. But. I- I feel other people's emotions."

"You're an empath?" she asked.

"I, uh, don't know that word. I've only recently started really speaking English," I said.

"An empath is a person with the ability to feel others' emotions. Most I deal with feel them as their own and therefore have a hard time differentiating between their own and others' emotions," Dr Bright said.

"Oh, yes, then I am an empath. I didn't know there was a word for that," I said.

"You wouldn't find that definition in a dictionary. It's not common knowledge that people like that exist."

"Right. I've noticed."

"How long have you been able to feel other people's emotions?" Dr Bright asked.

"As long as I remember," I said.

"That's... unusual. Most cases I've studied started during teenage years. Never has a class A ability show before 10," she said.

"Class A?" I asked.

"Oh, um. I work with an organization that studies so-called atypicals, people with abilities, like for example empaths, and they've developed a classification system for those abilities. Class A is for people with psychic abilities, including empaths. But none of their research or my experience shows signs of class A showing before age 10."

"And what does that mean," I said getting a little worried. Or not so little, I registered how much more worried I was than I had expected. Then I realized that was because my own emotions weren't being as strongly overshadowed as they were other times. But anyway...

"It means you're unusual. Which is why you came to me in the first place. Which brings me back to my question about your problem. What's the reason you've sought help?"

"It's... gotten out of hand," I said.

"How so?"

"Well, I live with six other guys. I've known them for nearly five years. We're in a band together, BTS if you wanna look us up, and we spend basically 24/7 around each other. I've grown used to their feelings and when I do that they get stronger. At first, it was similar to how it happened with my family. I felt nuances in their emotions, was able to tell whose feelings are whose, their feelings affected me stronger than those of other people and they overshadowed the emotions of strangers," I said.

"But then? What happened?"

"It grew stronger than that. Their emotions overshadow my own. Sometimes cancel them out completely. And they layer on top of each other, so if all of us feel exhausted I could collapse. Yes, I feel exhaustion even though, well, it's not really an emotion. I can very clearly feel what's caused the emotions, too. It's nearly as if I was able to read their minds. And recently... recently I don't even need to be near them to feel their emotions," I said.

"Define near," she said.

"At the moment I'm in Busan at my parents' house. Jungkook is in Busan, too, but he's across the city. I feel his emotions about as strong as those of my mother, who's in the room next to mine. And the others are all over South Korea. Ilsan is over 300 km away from Busan, but I can still feel what Namjoon is feeling there. It's not strong. But it's there," I said.

"That is... extraordinary," Dr Bright said.

"That's one way to say it."

"I... I must say I've never heard anything like that," she said, "what... do you mind me asking what they're feeling right now? And why if you can find that out."

"Uh, sure"- I closed my eyes to be able to feel better -"Jungkook is happy. He's... playing games with his brother... and winning. The most competitive kid there is, I swear. Taehyung is happy. Playing with his little cousin. Why aren't they asleep yet? Uh, Yoongi... is complicated. He's enjoying the time with his family, too, but he's also not... oh, he misses us. That's cute. Hoseok. Is asleep. Sensible guy, who'd have thought? He's having... oh, oh, he's having THAT kind of dream. Okay, let's move on... Jin is happy, too. His mother is showing him a new recipe. At this time? Really, Mrs Kim? And Namjoon is drunk. He's gonna be hungover tomorrow and our manager's going to kill him. If the headache doesn't get there first. I can't find out why he's drunk because he's drunk and far away." I opened my eyes again.

"That was fascinating," Dr Bright said, "also, could you tell me all their names again?"

I listed them in the order I'd said them before.

"Great. So, what did you want my help with? What do you want to change?"

I sighed. "I- I want to be able to shut their emotions out or at least tone them down at will," I said, "it's not that I don't like them, I really do, but I don't want to feel everything, I don't want to deal with all of it."

"Has anyone of you had issues with mental health?"

"Oh, yes. Depression, anxiety, generally self-doubt and self-hatred, we've all dealt with those in varying degrees. I have... an eating disorder. I mean I'm the only one who has that diagnosis, not that the others aren't struggling with self-image and weight, everyone in our line of work does."

"Are you seeing a psychiatrist because of that?" Dr Bright asked.

"Yes. I have for quite some time," I said.

"Right, otherwise you wouldn't have the diagnosis."

"Right. I actually didn't have the diagnosis anymore but then I relapsed. So I'm back to working on that on top of the emotional mess that's going on," I said, "but it does help to have six guys who care a great deal about me around 24/7."

"Especially since you feel their care for you?"

I chuckled. "I guess, yes."

"Then I will leave that to your psychiatrist and file it away solely for reference purpose."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Alright. I usually use meditation exercises to help my patients focus their abilities..."

...

"... now pull your consciousness back, concentrate on the physical world again," Dr Bright said and I took a deep breath. "Feel more of your own emotions?"

"Yeah," I said, "and I don't really feel Namjoon and Jin anymore. They're the furthest."

"That's good. What time is it now?"

"Uh, nearly 3 in the morning," I said.

"Oh my god, you should be asleep," she said.

"Oh, it's fine, I can sleep later on the train."

"Won't that mess with your sleeping rhythm?"

"What rhythm? I've gotten used to sleeping irregularly and whenever possible. It's not an issue."

"I'd still like to make our next appointment at a more sensible time for you," she said, "suggestions?"

"Uh, that might be a little difficult. My schedule varies a lot and I often don't know the details until the day before. I have no idea when I will have time for myself in the following days or weeks."

"Alright. Then how about you write at what times you're free and I'll call you if I have time, too?"

"That should work," I said, "and, uh, how can I pay you?"

"Oh god, I'll have to think about that. I'll tell you at our next session until then it's fine," she said.

"Okay, thank you. And thank you in general," I said.

"You're welcome. You'll go to sleep now, while I prepare for my next patient, alright?"

"Alright." I suppressed a yawn.

"Goodnight, Jimin."

"Goodnight, Dr Bright," I said too tired to really think about that, but not too tired to notice that rhymed.

I moved my things away from my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day was filled with goodbyes and a train ride both Jungkook and me slept through since he'd been up nearly as long as I had.

The next few weeks were as usual filled with practice and other work and a phone session with Dr Bright more or less once a week. The meditation exercises were doing as promised and I was able to shut some of the others' emotions out. I didn't have many opportunities to test out the distance thing, but from what I was able to tell it stayed stable.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was out and about just minding my own business (or rather picking up the groceries Taehyung had forgotten earlier) a sudden wall of emotions slapped me in the face.

I was immensely glad that I had already paid and put my sunglasses and mask back on because I started crying from the overwhelming and unexpected sadness and self-loathing. Yoongi had had a low period for a while now, him I had learned how to deal with. Taehyung had been unexplainably sad today, even he didn't know why. Namjoon had read some hate comments earlier, but he was taking care of himself, watching a movie with Jin. But Hoseok... Hoseok had just looked in the mirror and completely broken down. He'd also broken down my barriers, adding his struggling into the pile of more manageable depression (not that it was ever truly manageable, but I'd kept some distance from it), sadness and self-hate and making them explode right into my face.

I tried to use the meditation exercises, but they didn't work and that made me panic, but I tried and failed again, which made me panic even more and now I had thrown myself into a full-blown panic attack.

I forced my steps to quicken on the way home and then I was inside without really registering how. I let the groceries drop onto the kitchen table and stumbled to my room. I could try to go help Hoseok, but in this state, I'd just worry him and I didn't want to throw that in there, too.

I closed the door behind me, collapsed onto my bed and curled into a ball.

Then worry.

Nonononono, Jungkook was in our room and was now worrying about me.

"Hyung? Hyung, is everything alright?" He knelt at the edge of my bed.

I wasn't sure which emotion began and ended where they were spiralling and pulling me down with them. "Hoseok," I managed to say, "please go help Hoseok."

I registered Jungkook's confusion somewhere under it all, but because he was a good maknae he complied.

Not much later Hoseok's emotional turmoil alleviated and I was able to breathe again.

But then another worry joined in, Yoongi's this time.

Please, don't tell me Jungkook told him to check- a knock on the door. "Jiminnie?"

I sat up as Yoongi came in.

He was shocked by my appearance. "You look..."

"Terrible?" I suggested.

"Emotionally exhausted," he corrected.

I started laughing bitterly at that irony because damn right I was. Then I started crying and hiccupping.

Yoongi sat down next to me and pulled my body to his. "It'll be alright."

"I just- I want one normal day. A day where we're not feeling too damn low to function or spontaneously develop the ability to fly because we're feeling so high. And stop feeling guilty, it's not your fault and- ugh." I cried harder because now Yoongi was surprised and Namjoon had just found Jungkook trying to help Hoseok and was now worrying, too, and so was Jin and then Taehyung came into our room and started worrying, too, and- "stop, stop, please stop it."

Yoongi had always been fairly good at controlling his emotions, so he succeeded in pushing down his own worry and rising panic and put on a calm face. "Concentrate on me, Jiminnie. I'm here. Nothing's important right now. Just concentrate on me. All the rest doesn't need your attention right now. It's okay. That's it."

I burrowed my face in his chest and did as told. I focused on his calm and pushed the others' emotions away. It worked and as he kept his other emotions at bay I was filled with calm.

I was exhausted and finally calm so the logical thing to happen next was for me to fall asleep. Which I did without a struggle.

_Jimin calmed down in my arms until he fell asleep. Carefully I laid him down and after making sure he was sleeping quietly I left their room to find the others._

_They had all gathered in the living room looking various degrees of worried or down._

_"Alright," I said, "Jimin's asleep. Now, I want all of us to honestly tell how they've been feeling lately and especially today. I'll start. I've been in a depression low lately. Not as low as it's been before but still, not good. Taehyung?"_

_Everyone turned to him. "Well, today I was... sad? I don't know why, but... yeah, I was just sad."_

_I nodded. "Jungkook?"_

_He shrugged. "Not much, to be honest. But more happy than not."_

_I nodded again. "Jin hyung?"_

_He shrugged, too. "Worrying about you idiots but not more than usual."_

_"Namjoon?"_

_"Well, I read some hate this morning, but I wasn't that greatly affected. But still not too happy, I'd say," he said._

_I turned to Hoseok more carefully. The others had packed him in blankets and he was holding a cup of either tea or hot chocolate. "Hobi?"_

_"I- haven't felt that much self-hate in... a long time," he mumbled.  
Jungkook stroke through his hair._

_"What's up with Jimin?" Hoseok asked._

_I sighed. "I'm not sure. But I... well, I think he can feel our emotions. Literally."_

_"How come?" Namjoon asked._

_"First off, today a lot of bad and down emotions crashed together and he had a panic attack. He sent Jungkook to Hoseok, even though he was panicking himself, right?" -they nodded- "then he told me he just wanted a normal day, one where we're not feeling too low or too high. Then I started feeling guilty and he told me to stop without even looking at me and he knows me well, but that well? I'm not sure. And then Taehyung came in and probably started worrying, too, and Jimin asked for it to stop, please. So I told Jimin to focus on me. I'd say I'm quite good at controlling my emotions and I was able to just be calm. And then he focused on me and he calmed down, too, and fell asleep. Maybe he doesn't outright feel our emotions, maybe he does. But whatever he's more affected by our emotions than we thought."_

_Namjoon looked like he'd just had an epiphany. "That's why he wanted to learn English! If he can feel our emotions he probably wanted help with that. It's highly unlikely that one could find anything of that sort in Korean. Now English... the chances are much higher."_

_"That... could make sense," Jin said._

_"So... you think he found others like him?" Taehyung, always ready to believe in unbelievable things, asked, "he always makes these hour-long calls when he shuts himself in his room. Do you think he found someone like him?"_

_Namjoon shrugged. "I could imagine it. I mean, why else would Jimin so readily share his contacts? And it would also make sense that he wants to be alone while he talks about it."_

_At that moment a phone rang. It was Jimin's ringtone and it came from the kitchen. Namjoon went to pick it up._

_"Hi, this is Namjoon."_

_"Hello. I'm Dr Bright. Is Jimin alright?"_

_"Uh, well. Not really, I guess. He had a panic attack, I think, but he's asleep now."_

_"Oh, no. Do you know what caused the panic attack?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure, but I guess all of us weren't too well today."_

_"Okay. Get better then."_

_"Thank you. Uhm, do you- Dr Bright, would it, hypothetically, be possible for a person to get overwhelmed by others' emotions?"_

_"Hypothetically? Yes, that would be possible. Why?"_

_"A suspicion. We'll talk to Jimin about."_

_"That sounds like a good idea. Can you tell him I called?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Alright. Thank you. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye."_

_Namjoon came back and summed up the conversation for us._

_"Alright, then I really think should talk to Jimin about that," Taehyung said._

_"Yes. And try to get our mood up," Jin said._

_"That sounds like an idea." Jungkook stood up and turned the console on. "Who'll play with me?"_

_Hoseok and Taehyung enthusiastically agreed while the rest of us took our leave. Jin dragged Namjoon to the kitchen, while I got my laptop and went to the Maknaes' (not actually, Jungkook just acted as if it were his, too) room._

_I sat down on one of the beds and started to sift through photos, working on making them presentable._

I woke up to pleasant feelings. Before I was even fully awake I knew Namjoon was watching Jin cook, Hoseok, Jungkook and Taehyung were playing video games and Yoongi was selecting pictures he could possibly, but probably never would, post on Twitter. Then I realised he was in my room.

He looked up when I stirred. His emotions changed as he grabbed hold of his depressive ones that were simmering somewhere underneath and pushed them further down. This left him almost serenely calm with a hint of curiosity, that he tried to keep at bay. I wondered whether it'd always be like this from now on and whether he would act on that curiosity.

"Chimchim?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. "Hey."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, very much." I sat up.

I felt the curiosity get the better of him. He opened his mouth but I answered before the words could come out.

"Yes."

Now he was confused.

I giggled.

He was even more confused.

"Ah, it's so much fun to confuse you," I said.

He huffed and turned back to the work he'd been doing, but his feelings betrayed him.

I giggled anew. "You're so fond of me, you can't even be seriously angry at me."

"Watch me," he said. He tried to suppress his fondness, but all I had to do was smile at him and there it was again.

"Hyung loves me lots," I said in a singsong voice.

"Stop it," he said, but he was helpless again my secret weapon: charm.

"Jimin loves hyung lots, too~"

"I'm going to be mad at you," he threatened, "just you wait."

"I know your feelings nearly as good as you do and I know you can't actually be mad at me for more than, like, three seconds," I said with a bright smile.

"Aish," he said and pouted, "not true."

"Yes true. But that's okay. You don't have to be mad at me. We can cuddle instead." I held my arms open for him.

He sighed, but he put the laptop aside and lay down next to me. "You're lucky you're so cute."

I giggled once more. I knew a big part of the happiness was from the others because they were doing things they enjoyed, but some was my own because they were doing it. Also, I was getting cuddles.

"So, you do feel our feelings?" Yoongi asked.

I turned a little more serious and a bit self-conscious. "Yeah."

"How long?" Yoongi's hand was in my hair.

"I can't remember a time where I couldn't feel others' emotions."

Yoongi hummed. "Do you feel everyone around you?"

"Well, I used to feel everyone around me equally unless I was closer to someone, like my family, then I'd feel their emotions stronger than others'."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. I, well, for a while now it's changed. I'm not sure why, but after living with you guys for about 4 years things changed. I feel your emotions stronger, stronger than my family's ever were, sometimes stronger than my own. I can very accurately tell why you're feeling a certain way, even where you are. My usual proximity limit is at more or less 10 meters, really weak at about 50 meters with my family. But with you... it's practically none existent. When we go home to our families I'm still able to feel all of you. Even Namjoon. All the way from Busan to Ilsan."

Yoongi felt awwed but confused at the same time. "Wow, that's... I don't know."

"Yeah. I don't know why. But I guess you're special."

Yoongi laughed.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence until I broke it. "Jin wants to give us food."

A moment later Jin knocked on the door and came in. He smiled at us. "Better?" He worried a lot anyway, so it wasn't a foreign feeling from him.

I smiled. "Yes. You want to give us food?"

"Yes. You want to eat it?"

I stood up and dragged Yoongi with me to the kitchen. All seven of us sat around the kitchen table and ate Jin's delicious food. We talked about our upcoming comeback, but all of them really wanted to talk about something else.

"Okay, I'm going to burst from curiosity any moment now, spit it out," I said when I'd had enough.

"Soo... you can feel our emotions?" Jin asked.

"Yes." I gave them a similar summary to the one I'd given Yoongi.

"And you know someone who can do that, too?" Taehyung asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I only know Dr. Bright who is a scientist and therapist who helps people like me, atypicals, adjust to their abilities."

"Ah, she called. She asked me to tell you that," Namjoon said. He handed me my phone.

I facepalmed. "I had an appointment. Oh, well."

"How do you know her?" Jin asked worrying as usual.

"I needed help because I couldn't deal with your emotions anymore, especially with the long distance thing. I stumbled upon Dr Bright's phone number and took a chance. Totally your fault" -I pointed my chopsticks at Jungkook, who raised his arms defensively- "so I called her and that worked out. She helped me out so now I can handle nearly everything you throw at me."

"Unless it's unexpected and clashes together with others?" Hoseok asked.

"Exactly. I couldn't handle that and that made me panic and then, you know, it spiralled." They nodded. We were all familiar with spiralling. "Also, please don't feel guilty, okay? You feel what you feel and I'll be able to handle it or not. So please know that I never blame any of you."

They nodded, though Hoseok's guilt didn't disappear fully.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? Did you intend to tell us at all?" Namjoon asked though he wasn't mad at me.

"I'm not sure. I hadn't planned anything in either direction," I said, "and I was scared. I can keep negative emotions away from me, but I can't not feel them. I don't want you to be conscious of your own emotions all the time. I want us all to be ourselves around each other and I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn't be able to."

"That remains to be seen," Namjoon said, "nevertheless I'm glad I know."

General agreement. Then Taehyung's emotions changed in a way that I knew was deliberate. He'd been curious whether I could feel arousal or not and was now testing it by letting his imagination run wild.

"To answer your question, yes. Also, stop, we're eating," I said.

Taehyung laughed and stopped his antics. "Okay, okay. Every time?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Who most often?" he asked mischievously.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" I exclaimed, "there's this thing called privacy. I'm not going to spill anyone's secrets."

"I approve of that, also, what just happened?" Hoseok was confused.

"I wanted to find out whether Jimin felt it when we're aroused," Taehyung said feeling nonchalant.

Hoseok choked on his food feeling surprised and then exasperated because it was Taehyung and why had he even thought it would be something normal.

The others just looked at Taehyung in disbelief and then disbelieve regarding their disbelief.

"So you can," Jungkook stated. "What else that we wouldn't be sure about?"

"Exhaustion. It's why I'm prone to collapsing when all of us have slept too little. I can also tell the reason behind why you're feeling something, so I can basically read your minds, though obviously not as specific as a telepath. Which is a thing that exists apparently."

Yoongi snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's how you always know what to say when you wake me up."

I giggled. "Yes, of course."

"But that's cheating." Hoseok pouted.

"You wanna wake him up next time?"

Hoseok shook his head feeling terrified just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wrapping everything up and putting a bow on top ;)

Stress. All I could feel was stress because we were late for our broadcast. Of course, we were.

We practically ran on stage while the stylist noonas made some final adjustments to make it look as if we hadn't just run across the building in our hurry.

But then the spotlight was on, the cameras were rolling and we started performing.

A few hours later we were back in our dorm and Hoseok landed face first on the couch with a groan. In addition to our group performance he'd had a solo and while we were all really proud of him and he was really happy it was exhausting.

Thus why his whole body was now aching and he felt like he could fall asleep right there but couldn't because he was too tense.

I decided to be a good dongsaeng, climbed on his back and started massaging him.

He groaned in appreciation and was flooded with thankfulness and love for me.

I chuckled and leaned forward. "I love you, too."

He continued to make sinful noises and enjoy the massage I was giving him, knowing that he didn't need to say anything for me to know exactly what he was feeling.

Namjoon came over to us. "Hey, we're ordering pizza. What do you want?"

"Hmmm, I'm feeling sweet. Strawberry," I said.

They were amused.

"Sure, why not?" Namjoon said, "Hobi?"

"Hm, bulgogi and cheese," he mumbled.

"Sure thing," Namjoon said and left us again to confirm the orders.

Jungkook threw himself on the chair next to us and stared at Hoseok jealously.

"If you ask real nice I'll massage you, too," I said by now having reached Hoseok's thighs that needed special attention after all that dancing.

Hoseok doubted Jungkook could ask nicely enough.

I slap his ass lightly. "Don't be mean, you didn't even try to ask."

"I worked real hard today," Hoseok mumbled.

"Which is why you're getting a massage in the first place."

"We're all proud of you, hyung," Jungkook said and Hoseok started feeling warm at that.

He basked in the knowledge that he'd done well today and the feeling of my hands on him while I enjoyed the affectionate feelings towards me. It was nice and warm and exactly what we needed after a day of hard work.

I flipped Hoseok over and worked carefully on his chest, his groans getting louder again.

When I had successfully loosened his chest muscles he slung his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. "Jimin, you're a blessing to us all. I feel like we say that too little."

I giggled. "No worries, I can feel it." I snuggled up to him.

The doorbell rang and shortly after Taehyung loudly pronounced. "I have pizzas! Someone go wake Yoongi-Hyung."

"No, Jimin's mine." Hoseok pulled me closer.

I giggled. "He's awake, just go get him."

Jin did so and we all found ourselves in the living room, eating pizza.

We were tired, sure, but content with pizza and each other.


End file.
